deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Blunt Master
The Blunt Master is a Trader that can be found in the Trader Camp. She sells various different blunt weapons. Her appearance can vary, but she will always be wielding a Sledgehammer. If you have less than 2 food when talking to her, she will give you a Log (which is actually quite a good weapon) for free. The Claw Hammer and Ballpeen Hammer can be bought an infinite number of times, while the Sledgehammer and Mega Maul can only be bought once. If the date is set to April 20th, she will offer a special deal where she'll sell one of each of her weapons (including the Log) for 8 food. Encounter Text Upon Encounter The group meets a woman who is covered in hammers. They hang from several toolbelts and bandoliers. Can I tell you a secret? I love blunt weapons. I'll sell you my spares, cheap! Not enough food This isn't enough food to buy anything! As consolation the trader gives the group a wooden log, nature's blunt weapon. Buy Claw Hammer (2 Food) The group buys a shiny new claw hammer. Thanks for the trade. I have a countless amount of these. Buy Ballpeen Hammer (3 Food) The group buys a heavy ballpeen hammer. Perfect for zombie skulls! I have lots more, if you need extras. Buy Sledgehammer (8 Food) The group buys a sledgehammer. You're ready to smash some zombies. Now we're getting somewhere! This is a powerful blunt weapon, if you have the strength and fitness for it. Buy Mega Maul (16 Food) The group buys the MEGA MAUL, as once seen on TV. Can smash up to 3 zombies at once, if you're lucky. Just like in the old commercials. Th-the King of Hammers. I only sold it this cheap because you're a fellow blunt weapons fan. 4/20 SPECIAL DEAL (8 Food) The group buys the SPECIAL DEAL! For today only! Here's a ton of blunt weapons! * +1 Mega Maul, +1 Sledgehammer, +1 Ballpeen Hammer, +1 Claw Hammer, +1 Log COOL IT If human: Character tells the Blunt Master to COOL IT. If animal: Character gnaws on one of the Blunt Master's sledgehammers. Fully charged COOL IT!!! She chuckles. Finally! Someone who understands the importance of taking it easy! It's about time. The Blunt Master gives Character her best weapon, a Mega Maul. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed Otherwise Her mellow mood is ruined. She starts throwing hammers in a blind rage. The group is forced to flee the trading camp. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed Rob her The Blunt Master fends off the group by throwing a bunch of hammers at them, including a sledgehammer. Character grabs them from the ground. The group is forced to flee the trading camp! * Character Loyalty and Composure revealed * Character -1 Health (lethal) * Party -1 Health (lethal) OR -2 Morale (70/30 chance, chosen randomly for each party member) * +1 Sledgehammer, +1 Ballpeen Hammer, +2 Claw Hammers Trivia * Blunt Master is likely a play on the term 'Blade Master' which is commonly used to refer to someone who has mastered combat with a sword. * The special deal she offers on April 20th might be a reference to cannabis culture. * The special deal she offers on April 20th replaces the Mega Maul option. Like the Mega Maul, it can only be purchased once. Although a Sledgehammer is included as part of the deal, you can still buy one afterwards. Category:Traders Category:Weapon Traders